


Wilbur Soot Centred Oneshots

by sketchers_writes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Projecting onto Wilbur Soot, Author is a Wilbur Soot Apologist, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghost Wilbur Soot-Centric, Ghostbur, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Like he should be, No Beta we all die like Friend the sheep, No Smut, One Shot, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Pre-2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleep Deprivation, Tired Wilbur Soot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Wilbur Soot-centric, Winged Wilbur Soot, how does one tag correctly, why is Ghostbur not a common tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchers_writes/pseuds/sketchers_writes
Summary: Like the title says, this is a book purely for Wilbur centred oneshots.Other characters will be added as well.You can request ideas as long as they are based on Wilbur, rules and shit will be on the first chapter.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	1. Rules and Requests

Rules For Requests and Stuff

Things I will write:

Sickfics

Platonic Stuff

Angst and Fluff

Things I won't write:

Smut

Romantic Stuff

Anything That Isn't Wilbur Centred

Suicide (I Don't Feel Comfortable Writing That)

Trigger Warnings will be put at the top of chapters when needed.

* * *

**Requests are CLOSED**


	2. Request List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All requests that have been accepted will be listed on this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are CLOSED!

Requests In The Works (Requests that have a line through them have been done):

~~Tommy helping a sad Wilbur - Frogslap~~

Phantom/Dragon/Human Tripid Wilbur - I am too lazy to log in

~~Wilbur owns a service dog - Goatly_Sacrifices~~

Wilbur and Techno twin supremacy - DatiyaTurquoise 


	3. Common Sense? Never Heard of It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur decides that replacing sleep with work is a good idea.  
> Spoiler alert, its not.  
> No trigger warnings unless you count swearing as one.

After looking at the time on his computer for what felt like the 100th time, Wilbur groaned in annoyance. He'd been sitting at his desk for hours trying to finish editing a video that was due for the next day. Thing is, he couldn't seem to focus on anything. His eyes were stinging probably from looking at his screen for so long, either that or it was from a lack of sleep.

Truth be told, Wilbur hadn't slept for around 3 days and it was starting to show. For some reason his mind had decided that work was more important then sleeping. He could go to sleep, but he didn't see the point since it was already 5 in the morning. Plus he didn't have time to sleep, the list of things he had to do was too long. That meant sleeping would have to wait.

Unsurprisingly, he couldn't think of what to do with his video, his hands didn't seem to be co-operating with him. So what did he do? Simple, he just continued to stare at the screen. That was all he had been doing for the past 3 days, the only time he left his room was to go to the bathroom or to get a drink. He had too much to get done to worry about socialising anyway.

Obviously, Phil had noticed this pattern. He'd noticed how Wil only ever left to do simple things, and it was worrying him. He barely ever saw Wil come downstairs to get food or a drink, he just stayed in his room. 

He wanted to help his son, but he didn't know how. It was clear to him that Wilbur wasn't sleeping much, he could see the bags under his eyes when he came downstairs. He continued to think about a way to help his son. That was until he heard a series of fast bangs from upstairs, he knew that there was only one person who could manage that stunt.

He swiftly got up from the couch and went upstairs to Wilbur's door, he knocked on it before entering.

The second Phil entered the room he could tell Wil hadn't been cleaning it. There were clothes scattered all over the place, cans of energy drinks littered the floor. He looked over to where Wilbur was sat, he frowned slightly.

Wilbur was sat with his head resting on his arms, he was sprawled out over the desk. 

"Wil?" Phil asked in an attempt to gain his attention. However, Wilbur didn't show any sign of acknowledgment. "Wilbur, you alright mate?" he asked.

This seemed to get his attention, Wil looked up at Phil, his eyes were watering.

"At this point, I'm not sure myself." Wilbur replied, his voice was tired, "I just- I don't even know anymore.." he said quietly. Tears fell down his face.

Phil walked over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder, he chose his words carefully hoping that it wouldn't make Wil stress even more, "Well what's the problem? I can't help if I don't know what's wrong." he said. Wilbur pulled at his hair.

"I can't get this fucking video done, I can't think of anything!" he yelled in frustration, Phil pushed his hands down from his head. 

"Well how about you take a break from working? That will probably help." he suggested, Wil looked at him with teary eyes.

"But what if I can't think of anything after?" he said, Phil sighed and shook his head, "Your ideas won't just disappear Wil." he replied.

Wilbur stayed in his chair for a minute thinking over his options, eventually he stood up and simply flopped against Phil. "Fine, I'll sleep..." he said, his voice slurred at the end.

Phil smiled as he lifted his son up, he walked to his bed and rested a now sleeping Wilbur into it. He tucked him in before leaving the room. "Have a nice sleep mate." he said as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's shitty! Feel free to send requests for future chapters.  
> Have a nice rest of your day/night.


	4. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy helps a sad Wilbur get out of bed in his own way.  
> This was requested by Frogslap!  
> No trigger warnings for this chapter.

Recently, Wilbur hadn't had the motivation or will power to get himself out of bed. He'd been having one of his sad episodes and it was taking a heavy tole on him. He'd barely eaten anything for almost a week.

He would normally spend his days on his phone scrolling through Twitter, sometimes he'd message his friends on discord but other then that he did nothing but sleep. But no matter how much he slept, his body was always tired.

His friends had started to worry about him, they'd noticed the lack of his appearance during the day. But none of them really knew how to help, so they left it. Wilbur wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not, and honestly he didn't care. His room was a complete mess, his hair was all over the place and was greasy due to not being washed. He could tell his fans were worried since he got endless amounts of notifications asking if he was okay. The answer to this was no, but Wilbur would never tell anyone that.

At this point, Wilbur didn't really feel anything, he simply just laid in bed hugging his orca plush. He felt his eyes water and sting with tears, he pushed them back.

Tommy had grown very worried about Wilbur, he hadn't heard from him for nearly a week. From what he'd heard, he wasn't the only one who noticed the lack of Wil. He was determined to get his friend up and going, and when Tommy set his mind to something, there was no stopping him.

Pulling open discord on his computer, Tommy paused. He didn't really know what to say to get Wilbur up. He suddenly got an idea.

Not Wilby

Gremlin Child: Wilbur

Gremlin Child: Hey Wilburrrrrr

Gremlin Child: Wil! Wilbur! Willlll! WILBURRR!

Gremlin Child: Wilby get online

_Seen 17:25pm_

_Not Wilby is Typing..._

Not Wilby: is there something you need Tommy?

Gremlin Child: Yeah there is

Not Wilby: and what is that something?

Gremlin Child: I want to talk to you Wil..

_Not Wilby is Typing..._

Not Wilby: is it urgent?

Gremlin Child: Kinda, just feeling down rn. Wanted someone to talk to.

_Not Wilby is Typing..._

Not Wilby: alright, give me a sec and i'll be on

Gremlin Child: Thanks big man

_Seen 17:40pm_

Tommy smiled widely at his phone, not only because he got Wilbur to get up, but also due to the fact that Wil was willing to force himself out of bed just to talk to him.

Wilbur sighed loudly before sitting up, the action hurt his back but he ignored it. He stood up from his bed and walked over to his wardrobe, he grabbed a yellow jumper and put it on. He also put some sweat pants on before heading to where his computer was.

He sat down at his desk chair and turned on his PC, once it was on he opened Discord and went to Tommy's name. 

Gremlin Child

Not Wilby: i'm here Tommy, you wanna go into a vc?

_Seen 18:03pm_

_Gremlin Child is Typing..._

Gremlin Child: Yeah sounds good!

Wilbur joined a random vc and waited for Tommy, he soon heard the sound that told him that Tommy was in the vc.

"Hey Tommy." Wilbur greeted, his voice still tired.

"Hey Wilbur! I was getting worried." Tommy yelled back, Wil felt a smile tug at his face.

The two of them continued to talk for hours, Techno and Phil joined at some point. Wilbur had never felt more loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	5. At Your Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur has a service dog due to his anxiety  
> Requested by Goatly_Sacrifices
> 
> TW: Panic Attack

_Text_ = Flashback/Past Events

' _Text_ ' = Thoughts

* * *

_Wilbur had been dealing with anxiety for as long as he could remember, safe to say it isn't easy. About a year ago, Phil had suggested that he got himself a service dog. He'd put it off for a while, but after a couple of months he gave in._

_That lead him to getting his current service dog, Wilbur had named him Ghost. His fur was a mixture of white and grey, he didn't know what his breed was though. Ever since he got Ghost, his life had become a lot easier._

\----------------------

Wilbur was making himself dinner, he had Tommy and Phil on a discord call and they were just talking to each other. Wil heard a loud clap of thunder outside and he flinched, Ghost was sitting near him.

The dog's ears perked up when he saw the flinched, he padded over to Wilbur and rubbed his head against his leg. Wil smiled at Ghost and stroked his head, he then went back to cooking.

"What you cooking big man?" Tommy asked him, "Just simple pasta, nothing exciting." Wil replied. Another clap of thunder sounded, Wilbur violently flinched at the sound. Ghost started to paw at his leg, this was one of Ghost's ways of telling Wilbur to calm down.

"Wil you alright, I know you don't like storms." Phil asked, "Yeah I'm fine." he replied, his voice was all but convincing.

A sudden and loud clap of thunder caused Wil to burn his hand on the pan he was using to cook his pasta, he swore and shook his hand to cool it down. Ghost started barking and jumped up, he put his paws on Wilbur's shoulders and nuzzled his neck. Wilbur's body started shaking and his breathing sped up, Ghost started to lick his face. 

Tommy and Phil knew something was wrong when they heard Wil's service dog bark, "Wilbur calm down, it's okay." Phil said. 

Ghost managed to get Wilbur to sit down on the floor, Wilbur was pulling at his hair. Ghost used his paw to pull his hand away from his hair and onto his fur, he laid over Wil's lap and kept rubbing against him. 

Both Tommy and Phil were talking to him through the phone, Wil tried to focus on Ghost's fur and his friends' voices. He eventually calmed down and turned the heat off on the hob, he put his pasta aside and went into the living room with his phone and dog. 

Wil ended up falling asleep on the couch with Ghost lying on top of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!  
> I might edit it in the future and add more onto it.


	6. Take a Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is emotionally exhausted, his friends help him.  
> This is based on the times of L'manburg when Wilbur was president. This was before they gained independence. Eret isn't a traitor here.  
> No Trigger Warnings

It was about a week ago that Tommy and Fundy started noticing something was off with their leader, he wasn't acting how he normally would. Wilbur would often come back from his jobs looking exhausted.

They'd started to monitor his sleeping pattern and schedule, but nothing seemed off about it. They decided to ask Eret about it.

"Hey Eret, can we ask you something?" Fundy asked, Eret looked at them and smiled.

"Sure!" was his reply, they asked him what he thought about the Wilbur situation and explained what they'd found out so far.

"It sounds more like emotional exhaustion to me, which would make sense considering our situation." Eret explained, Tommy and Fundy thanked him and went to find Wilbur.

When they found their president, they could see he was struggling. His hair was messed up and his expression showed how tired he was. "Hey dad!" Fundy greeted, both of them walked over to him. Wilbur turned to face them and smiled, "Hello." he said.

They talked for a bit before Tommy asked him something.

"So how are you feeling big man?" he asked, Wilbur thought for a second before answering.

"I- I don't know anymore, everything keeps piling up. But I'll be fine." he said, his answer worried both his friends.

Fundy thought for a bit, his ears spiked up. "Come with us back to the van!" was all he said before grabbing both Tommy and Wilbur's arms, he dragged them both back to van. Eret, Tubbo and Nikki were all there, they greeted the three as they walked in. "Let's have a chilled day!" Tubbo said, everyone other than Wilbur agreed, he just stayed quiet.

They all hung around and talked for a while, Wilbur was leaning against Eret. His head was on his shoulder, Eret started to brush his hand through Wil's hair. They all continued talking, Wilbur slowly fell asleep to the sound of their chatter.

Everyone smiled when they heard Wil's quiet snores, he'd curled up against Eret.

After this they decided to make every Wednesday and Saturday a day to chill out in the van together. No one protested. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, updates will be slower now since I'm back in school!


End file.
